


Love Me Like You Do

by SerenityElian



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: DiteSaga, M/M, SagaDite, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityElian/pseuds/SerenityElian
Summary: Depois de tantos desafios, inimigos e lutas, a vida pós Guerra Santa acabou se mostrando monótona e entediante, quase burocrática. Saga enfrentava o seu mais novo inimigo: o tédio. A rotina mais calma o deixava enervado. Tudo pode mudar, entretanto, com a intervenção do mais belo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, ele descobriu o mais nobre dos sentimentos.
Relationships: SagaXAfrodite
Kudos: 3





	Love Me Like You Do

_ Santuário de Atena, Pós Guerra Santa _

A vida era um mistério em que sua teimosa cabeça geminiana cismava em querer desvendar. Subia pelas escadas zodiacais em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, onde agora era auxiliar do Grande Mestre junto a  Aiolos . Atena depois de muito implorar a seu pai Zeus, os cavaleiros receberam uma nova vida.  Shion com seus dezoito anos novamente, regressou ao seu antigo posto, comandante e representante da Deusa da Sabedoria e Guerra Estratégica. E como forma de demonstrar que não havia ressentimentos entre ele e Saga, o nomeou seu auxiliar.

— Bom dia,  Aiolos — cumprimentou o sagitariano. 

— Bom dia, Saga! —  Aiolos com seu bom humor logo cedo era mais um mistério que ele não entendia. — Madrugando como sempre!

— Surpreso que você acordou tão cedo assim — brincou com ele. 

—  Shion me chamou em missão — explicou. — Vai ter que aguentar o trabalho burocrático até eu voltar.

“ _ Ah que maravilha, adoro burocracia... Só que não. —  _ _ Pensou _ _ amargo.”  _

O amigo se despediu dele e desceu. Continuou seu trajeto até a sua  _ sala _ . Abriu as janelas, não conseguia mais ficar em ambientes fechados, o deixava claustrofóbico, desde que voltou a vida, muito mudou em si. Não consumi nenhuma bebida alcóolica, evitava locais com grandes aglomerações, ou até mesmo pequenas reuniões entre os dourados. Sentou e começou suas tarefas do dia. 

(...)

O dia passou relativamente rápido, focado como ficou no trabalho sequer percebeu que não parou sequer para almoçar, tomou apenas algumas xícaras de café. Levantou da cadeira, espreguiçando-se, ouviu um estralar e outro na coluna, resultado das longas horas em quase uma posição só. Não gostava de deixar trabalho acumular, mas sua cabeça doía, era hora de parar ou teria uma enxaqueca alucinante. 

Descia as escadas sozinho e um pouco distraído, só percebeu que estava na Casa de Peixes devido ao aroma de rosas predominante no local e marca registrada de Afrodite. Muitos o tomavam por fraco por conta de sua aparência andrógena, mas Saga nunca se deixou enganar por isso, o décimo segundo cavaleiro era um homem perigoso, mais do que ele mesmo em sua  _ forma maligna _ . O jovem sueco sequer precisava elevar muito seu cosmo, ou se mexer na verdade. Apenas usando o veneno das rosas seria capaz não apenas de paralisar, mas matar lenta e dolorosamente seu adversário. 

— Saga! — Ouviu a voz de Afrodite ou Dite como o chamava desde novinho, quando chegou ao Santuário. — Qual o milagre que Atena precisou operar para estar deixando o trabalho?

— Uma enxaqueca em progresso — respondeu. — Fora que não comi ainda. 

— Não se pode viver a base de café! — exclamou, enquanto limpava as mãos no pano de prato. Deixou a cozinha quando sentiu o cosmo do geminiano entrando em sua casa. — Eu estou fazendo o jantar, por que não come comigo? Até chegar à Gêmeos vai desmaiar de fome e  Kanon não vai perder a chance de soltar uma gracinha. 

Parou para pensar por alguns segundos, ele tinha razão, o gêmeo não deixaria algo assim passar desapercebido. 

— Está bem, aceito o convite — disse com a voz um pouco mais animada. 

Rumaram para a área privativa do local, o cheiro da comida preparada por Afrodite invadiu seu olfato. Era agradável, sentiu a boca salivar e o estômago roncar e alto. 

— É, não só de café sobrevive o homem — o pisciano não pôde deixar passar em branco. — Estou fazendo  köttbullar e fika. 

— O cheiro está divino, sempre foi um cozinheiro de mão cheia. — Saga o elogiou. 

— Isso vai continuar sendo segredo, fora você, Máscara e  Shura , ninguém mais sabe — disse, virou-se para checar a comida. — Mais cinco minutos e estará pronto. 

Saga apenas observava o outro se mexendo pela cozinha com destreza e graça. Foi uma criança linda e se tornou um adulto ainda mais belo, fazendo jus ao seu título de o mais belo dos cavaleiros a serviço de Atena. Não era tímido e sim comedido, porém demonstrava quando algo ou alguém o desagradava. Bem resolvido consigo mesmo, detestava rótulos, sempre dizia:  _ Gosto de pessoas, independe do sexo delas.  _ No passado, Afrodite demonstrou interesse em sua pessoa, ignorando completamente a diferença de idade entre eles. 

— Terra para Saga! — Afrodite o chamava há pelos menos três minutos, mas o geminiano parecia com a cabeça na lua. 

— Oi? — disse, piscando rapidamente. — Algo errado?    
— Perguntei se queria algo para beber, pelo jeito não me ouviu — comentou como quem não queria nada. — Parecia distraído, nas nuvens. 

— É, me distraí pensando... — Saga falou um pouco sem jeito. — Tem suco? 

— Uva — respondeu. — Quer com gelo? 

— Sim, por favor. 

Afrodite pegou o suco na geladeira, colocou a jarra na mesa, pegou os copos, encheu com gelo e entregou um a Saga. Começaram a conversar amenidade,  _ jogaram conversa fora _ , como diria  Aldebaran . Há tempos não ficavam na companhia um do outro, havia esquecido como era prazerosa, o pisciano nunca foi fútil como muitos presumiam que era. Tinha seus momentos, afinal ninguém era de ferro, fora treinar e esperar pela guerra santa, o Santuário era um pouco  _ parado.  _

_ —  _ Pelos Deuses, Afrodite, você está cozinho melhor que antes! — Saga exclamou deliciado com a comida.

— Sou um cavaleiro multifuncional! — brincou. — Fui abençoado, que posso fazer?

Riu com ele. Era verdade, cozinhar não era para todos, o próprio Saga era uma negação para culinária, ao contrário de  Kanon que conseguia se virar com qualquer ingrediente que caia em suas mãos. E diferente de sua pessoa, além de cozinheiro de mão cheia, o sueco também mexia com jardinagem por prazer, tornou-se um hobby com os anos. Construiu uma pequena horta no jardim, uma que faria  Shaka de Virgem morrer de inveja. O homem mais próximo de Deus tinha orgulho dos alimentos que ele mesmo cultivava, foi a maneira que encontrou de ter que sair o mínimo possível de sua casa e interromper suas meditações. 

— Não quero ser chato, nem estraga prazeres... — Foi interrompido pelo outro.

— Mas já sendo... — Se divertia com aquilo. — Já vai? 

— Sim, está ficando tarde, ainda tenho uma senhora escadaria para enfrentar até minha casa... — Resmungou. 

— Não reclama não! — fingiu indignação. — O fato da minha casa ser a mais próxima ao Templo de Atena e do Mestre, significa que eu que sou o mais lascado, sempre que preciso sair é esse tanto de escada para subir e descer... 

Pensando melhor, realmente ele tinha razão. Enquanto morava no terceiro templo, descer para treinar era mole. Só quando precisava ajudar o Grande Mestre que precisava subir tudo e depois descer tudo de novo. Afrodite precisava fazer o trajeto todo para qualquer coisa. 

— Tem razão! — levantou-se da cadeira. — Amanhã nos vemos.

— Até amanhã, Saga — Deu uma piscadinha para ele. — Descanse e trate de se alimentar direito, só falta ter um piripaque no meio do trabalho ou pior, da arena... 

Saga se arrepiou com o pensamento de tal cena vier a acontecer. Não ouviria o fim do assunto tão cedo. Despediu-se do pisciano e foi para casa, banho e cama, era tudo que queria naquele momento. 

(...)

A entediante rotina de auxiliar do Grande Mestre foi quebrada pelas visitas de Afrodite que vez e outra levava consigo algo para Saga comer, desde os  _ tempos nefastos _ dele como líder máximo do exército de Atena, o sueco que conhecia seu segredo e sendo um dos poucos a sair com vida por isso, o fazia companhia durante as refeições — sempre feitas a portas fechadas. 

— Sabia, ainda não almoçou, Senhor Viciado em Trabalho! — Afrodite exclamou adentrando na salinha onde agora o geminiano trabalhava. 

— Dite, que susto — Saga sobressaltou, não sentiu as horas passar, olhou para o pequeno relógio que havia na mesa, quase três da tarde. 

— Tem vergonha não? Ficar tantas horas sem se alimentar! — Fingiu estar bravo. Saga era tão teimoso quanto seu irmão  Kanon , olha que ele reclamava bastante daquele  _ defeito _ do outro. 

— Não sou criança, Afrodite, não me trate como uma — Saga resmungou. — Também não precisa ficar bancando a babá. 

— Vou fingir que te conheci hoje e não há o que? Quinze anos? — Cruzou os braços o encarando. — Então vou falar com  Shion . — Virou-se para sair da sala. 

— Não precisa... — suspirou cansado. — Vou encerrar por hoje — disse guardando os papeis, sentiu todo seu corpo reclamar, além dos treinos, o trabalho burocrático também exigia muito de si, a coluna era a que mais reclamava. 

— Está precisando de uma massagem pelo jeito — comentou casualmente. — Posso fazer uma, se quiser. 

Aproximou-se do mais velho ficando atrás dele, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e os massageou levemente, sentindo a tensão muscular. Fez um pouco mais de pressão, com isso ouviu um  _ pequeno _ gemido vindo de Saga, estava gostando. 

Deixou o pisciano continuar, a sensação era boa, gostosa, sentia aos poucos o corpo relaxar. Sua mente também, aos poucos ia desacelerando, ficando vazia,  _ limpa. _ Mas infelizmente, a realidade o acordou, não estavam em Peixes ou Gêmeos, qualquer um poderia entrar ali sem cerimônia e atrapalhar, além de claro fazer fofoca quando deixasse o local. 

Afrodite sentiu o geminiano ficar tenso novamente. Será que tinha feito algo de errado? Observou ele se levantar, a expressão um tanto aborrecida, bom, atribuiu parte a não ter se alimentado. Fome causava mau humor, vide Máscara da Morte, ficava insuportável se não comesse na hora que sentisse fome. 

— Vamos sair daqui. — A voz de Saga o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

— Vem, lá na minha casa ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. — Saiu puxando Saga pela mão sem cerimônia ou vergonha alguma. Não tinha que dar satisfações a ninguém do que fazia em sua vida privada. Nunca foi de dar ouvidos as fofocas que rolavam pelo Santuário, não seria agora. 

Chegaram na décima segunda casa rápido, alcançando a área privativa sem dificuldades, naquele horário o movimento de pessoas era pequeno, bom, dos servos. Arrastou-o para cozinha, o faria comer algo, ainda que só um lanche. 

Saga limitou-se a rir, algumas coisas não mudariam nunca, Afrodite cuidar dele — quando deveria ser e foi ao contrário durante alguns anos — não acabaria nem tão cedo. Aliás, queria que acabasse? Começou a indagar-se se não o fazia de propósito justamente para que alguém cuidasse dele, não apenas cuidar dos demais. Seria essa sua forma de procurar carinho e afeto de alguém? Tão absorto como estava, sequer percebeu o sueco andando pelo recinto e preparando tudo com rapidez. 

— Prontinho, é simples, mas por enquanto deve ser o suficiente! — Orgulhou-se do seu trabalho. 

— Obrigado, Dite. — Agradeceu e começou a comer, realmente, estava faminto. 

O mais jovem apenas o observava comer, sem falar nada. Afrodite nunca negou a si mesmo que gostava de Saga muito mais que um amigo, nem quando adolescente, sabia que seus sentimentos iam além de mera admiração e  _ fogo de palha _ como muitos julgavam ser. Agora era um adulto, homem feito, dono de si e suas escolhas, nada o impedia de tentar e conseguir conquistar o homem a sua frente. 

— Está me olhando daquela forma — Saga comentou, não era bobo, nem inexperiente. Não era a primeira vez que o flagrava olhando para si de forma carinhosa, admirada. Imaginava que o Afrodite tivesse sentimentos por sua pessoa, admitia que também gostava dele, de sua companhia, de sua conversa, o fazia esquecer de qualquer problema que pudesse ter, até mesmo das brigas que ainda tinha com Kanon. 

— De que forma? — Queria ver até onde ele iria. 

Ele queria brincar? Tudo bem, faria o jogo. Sorriu de lado, maliciosamente. Aproximou-se um pouco mais dele, tocou cuidadosamente o rosto perfeito e angelical de Afrodite, acariciando-o, os olhos claros dele fechados, apreciando o carinho. Sentiu a mão macia dele sob a sua, um toque quente, gostoso. Os lábios depositaram um beijo em sua palma. 

— Saga... — Sussurrou o nome. 

Sentiu que não era o momento de palavras, mas de ações. Aproximou-se mais do jovem loiro, com o cabelo perfeitamente alinhado — sentiu ganas de deixa-lo totalmente desalinhado — o olhar fixo no dele, percebeu quando a respiração dele se alterou levemente, ansioso talvez pelo que viria a seguir. 

Os lábios quase colados, fechou os olhos aos poucos, sentiu a maciez da boca de Saga na sua. Começou com simples selinho, a língua dele contornando a sua boca, quando pediu passagem, não se fez de rogado e concedeu, transformando o ósculo em mais atrevido, quente, apaixonado. 

Afrodite que de bobo nem mesmo a carinha, sentou no colo de Saga, se encaixando perfeitamente, não demorou muito para sentir as mãos grandes do geminiano passeando por seu corpo, apertando sua cintura, coxas, bunda. Gemeu entre os beijos, uma mão de Saga passava por dentro de sua calça, apertando bem uma nádega sua, a outra em sua nuca, puxando levemente seu cabelo. Sentiu um arrepio gostoso por todas as células de seu corpo. 

Roçou os sexos, foi a vez de Saga gemer. Sorriu sapeca, tirou a blusa dele, expondo o peitoral bem trabalhado por anos e anos de treinamento como cavaleiros, mordeu o lábio inferior. Como era lindo aquele homem. Quase tanto quanto ele mesmo.  _ Quase. _

— Saga — disse sensualmente.

Não precisou de muito para entender o que queria com aquela fala, levantou com ele no colo e rumou para o quarto. Pelo caminho o prensou contra a parede, foi com fome ao seu pescoço, deixando uma marca, foi sua vez de roçar os sexos e ouvir os gemidos do sueco.  Senti-lo arranhar seus ombros, suas costas na mesma intensidade dos amassos. 

Alcançaram o quarto principal, o quarto do décimo segundo guardião, o jogou na cama sem cerimônia, arrancou a camisa branca que Afrodite usava, desceu os beijos por seu peito alvo, definido sem exageros. Brincou com os mamilos. Ouvindo o deleite do mais novo. As mãos dele em seu cabelo puxando. 

— Que delícia — dizia extasiado. Adorava ser seduzido, mas também gostava de seduzir. Esperou Saga ficar sobre sua pessoa outra vez e trocou as posições, agora ele Afrodite estava por cima. — Mas agora é minha vez. 

O geminiano apenas sorriu, passou as mãos pelas coxas do mais novo outra vez, atento as suas reações, espalmou sua nádega direita, o gemido nada tímido foi ouvido. — Gosta, não é? 

— Ah Saga, provocou, agora aguenta. — Afrodite inclinou-se para beijá-lo outra vez, percorrendo as mãos pelo corpo do mais velho até chegar na calça que desabotoou, descia os beijos pelo peitoral do outro. 

Não demorou nada para que estivessem completamente nus e ainda mais famintos um do outro. O sueco gostava do que via, Saga nu e duro, passou a língua devagar nos lábios, saboreando aquela visão. Abocanhou o membro de Saga, explorando devagar, o tirou da boca, passou a ponta da língua desde a base até a cabeça, ouvindo apenas o prazer do parceiro, fez um leve movimento de  vai e vem fazendo um pouco de pressão em certos pontos. 

Saga desconfiava que Afrodite fosse despudorado dentro de quatro paredes e acertou, o pisciano sabia exatamente o que e como fazer para proporcionar prazer ao parceiro, a boca quente e a língua  macia o deixavam com mais tesão que estava e aquela provocação o deixaria louco. 

— Porra! — Exclamou deliciado, sentiu outra vez o membro ser tomado por inteiro, uma felação ritmada, mas que o fazia contorcer-se, pedindo por mais, emaranhou seus dedos nos cabelos dele, ditando o ritmo. — Se continuar assim... Eu vou... 

O guardião do décimo segundo templo deleitou-se com a confissão, aumentou mais o ritmo, queria provar o gosto dele, degustar. Não demorou muito para que o guardião do terceiro templo zodiacal atingisse o ápice e derramar-se em sua boca. Afrodite não desperdiçou uma única gota.

— Saga, Saga, quem diria que era tão bom assim — comentou mais que malicioso. — A noite é uma criança e estamos apenas no começo. 

— Ótimo, porque é minha vez de te provar. — Jogou o sueco na cama, era sua vez de provocar e provar. Mostrou que os tempos de Grande Mestre não foram tão esquecidos assim, não era tão santo quanto todos pensavam, em questão de  _ devassidão _ __ não ficava atrás de Ares. 

O loiro puxou a colcha da cama, realmente, o gêmeo mais velho não brincava mesmo em serviço, por questão de segundos acreditava que ficou  _ fora do ar _ , sentindo cada terminação nervosa do corpo, sorriu satisfeito, estava sendo muito melhor do que sonhou um dia. 

— Onde está o lubrificante? — Saga perguntou.

— Primeira gaveta do criado-mudo — Um Afrodite ofegante respondeu. 

O geminiano pegou, ajeitou-se entre as pernas do amante, embebedou os dedos com uma quantidade suficiente, com um dígito acarinhou a entrada do sueco, sentindo-o relaxar aos poucos com seu toque, colocou um segundo dígito, quando percebeu que estava relaxado o suficiente, o penetrou devagar, para não o machucar, mas tudo que ouvia do outro eram ronrons manhosos. Inclinou-se o beijou mais uma vez. 

— Não me torture assim. — Pediu. 

Começou a estoca-lo, sentindo o prazer correr por seu próprio corpo. Atribuía parte do prazer por estar com alguém que gostava, aos poucos aumentou a força, velocidade e ritmo, o suor escorrendo por ambos os corpos, os gemidos tomando conta de todo o recinto. Não demorou tanto para os amantes alcançassem o ápice. Saga saiu devagar de dentro dele, deitou-se ao seu lado, o trazendo para perto de si, fazendo um carinho. Sentia-se bem, em paz, um cansaço gostoso. 

Ficaram daquele jeito por algum tempinho, apreciando a companhia um do outro, um silêncio confortável. Saga beijou a testa de Afrodite, o trouxe mais para perto, nunca pensou que se sentiria tão bem assim em toda sua vida. 

(...)

Desde a noite que passou com o Cavaleiros de Peixes, o humor, a energia e o astral de Saga eram outros, estava mais leve, em sua face um sorriso bobo, pouco reclamava do serviço burocrático — o que chamou a atenção de  Aiolos — não passava o dia enfurnado no escritório. 

— Pelo jeito está apaixonado —  Aiolos comentou olhando bem para o amigo. 

— E você pelo jeito não tem o que fazer — o geminiano disse, entrando na brincadeira do sagitariano. 

— Não negou que está apaixonado — sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa do amigo. — Então, vai me matar de curiosidade? 

— Eu deveria, nunca ouviu o ditado: a curiosidade matou o gato? — questionou rindo. 

— Tadinho do  Aiolia ! — gargalhou. — Mas fala pra mim!

— Sim, estou apaixonado — contou. — E estou namorando. 

— Saga de Gêmeos não me faça te socar para descobrir com quem! —  Aiolos estava vermelho de tão curioso. 

— Não consegue  imaginar? — Provocou.

O homem de cabelos castanhos que estava à frente de Saga, pôs-se a pensar, ficou naquela posição por pelo menos cinco minutos quando enfim olhou para o amigo e abriu um sorriso suspeito, daqueles que deixava Gêmeos com a pulga atrás da orelha. — Afrodite! 

O geminiano sorriu e assentiu, confirmando, recostou-se na cadeira, não tinha porquê esconder o fato de que namorava e com quem. Estava realmente apaixonado, era correspondido, não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a vida e consigo mesmo. 

— Fico feliz por vocês dois, Saga —  Aiolos sorriu. — Vocês merecem ser felizes. 

— E quando você vai arrumar alguém? — perguntou como quem não queria nada. 

— Quem disse que eu não tenho? — Sorriu sapeca. 

A conversa rendia muito mais que o trabalho, não perceberam a hora passar nem que já era horário do almoço, somente se tocaram quando um chamado por cosmo de Afrodite chegou. 

— Ah, minha Atena! — Saga olhou a hora. — Fiquei de almoçar com o Dite, pedi ao  Shion a tarde de folga.

— Está certo, aproveite, apesar de estarmos vivos pela segunda vez, a dádiva do amor é preciosa e rara — disse. 

O terceiro guardião zodiacal sorriu, genuíno, limpo, feliz, o amigo tinha razão, o amor era um sentimento tão gostoso, tão sublime. Levantou-se e rumou para o Décimo Segundo Templo, encontrar com aquele que  se tornou o amor de sua vida, seu companheiro, seu amigo, seu mundo, seu tudo. 


End file.
